


Inevitabilities

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: Adam and everyone, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: How it was when Adam was with Bono. How it was when Adam was with Larry. How it was when Adam was with The Edge.





	Inevitabilities

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on LJ May 19. 2005.

With Bono it started before Adam knew what was happening. He was nearly too fucked up to remember Bono helping him to bed, half undressing him, as he so often had. Bono’s warm, familiar weight joining him in the bed because the cocaine gave Adam nightmares and Bono had the knack of consoling him. He didn’t know who began it; he only knew that they were kissing when he woke – kissing long, slowly, intensely, kissing with a kind of rolling, vast inevitability, like gravity itself, like the turn of the earth. He wasn’t too wrecked to know what he was doing, _who_ he was doing, and he held Bono’s face, held his head between his hands and said his name over and over again, Bono Bono Bono.

Larry was the surprise. It was Larry who followed Adam to his dressing room, Larry who slammed the door behind him and tore Adam’s shirt, cursing. Larry who sucked Adam’s lip, his tongue, his chest, his belly, his hip, and, at last, at long last his cock. Larry who took Adam as he so desperately needed to be taken.

With Edge it was Adam’s doing entirely, Adam who locked his hotel door behind them and pressed Edge up against it. Edge made his decision sometime during the thirty seconds in which Adam palmed his cock to life, and he never looked back, or forward either.


End file.
